Featherless Angel
by LibraryGirl
Summary: Hm. Y-A-O-I ! You have been warned! I don't want to tell you the pairing... The story is a little bit of a spoiler...when Squall is wandering around out there...Um...yeah.


Hmm. Not much to say. I hope y'all enjoy this one. It was an idea that came to me while I was watching the ending theme. Kinda. I'm not a big Squall/Rinoa fan. So…this isn't about them. If yaoi isn't your thing, don't read!! ^_^  Oh, if you're a Squall/Rinoa shipper, maybe you shouldn't read this. ~This is going to be a one-chapter thing, so you don't have to worry about checking up for updates.

*Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own anyone mentioned (I'm tryin' to keep y'all in suspense!) Squaresoft does. Lucky them.

**Also! This is somewhat of a spoiler, so if you haven't finished the game yet, you might not understand what's going on.

- - -

Featherless Angel

How long have I been walking?

Why am I walking?

Where am I walking?

But that doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that I find someone. Anyone.

Ultimecia is dead; we defeated her.

Yet she's still able to mess with us.

I've been wandering around this wasteland, waiting to find anyone. 

Selphie? Irvine? Zell? Quistis? Rinoa?

No fucking way do I want to see Rinoa.

I'd rather see Ultimecia resurrect herself and challenge me to a fight.

Rinoa is the whole fucking reason we're here.

Okay, so I shouldn't blame it on her.

She's just so…out of it.

She thinks we're meant to be together. 

Ha! Like Hell. She can go fuck her dog for all I care.

I suddenly came to the edge of wherever I was. After all that walking, it just stopped. 

I looked down. 

Nothing.

Damn.

I turned and looked behind me.

The vast emptiness I had just traveled across had disappeared. I was now on a small floating island. 

What the hell…?

I walked away from the edge and fell to the ground.

I was alone.

I'm terrified of being alone.

Yes, folks, the Great Squall Leonhart is terrified of being alone.

A hot tear slid down my right cheek.

I angrily brushed it away. "Don't cry, dammit!" I yelled at myself. "You're not alone. The others are looking for you right now."

Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

I was about to lean my head down and wallow in my self-pity when a flash of white fluttered down from the cloudy sky above me.

I watched it, soon seeing that it was a feather.

It landed at the toe of my boot.

I couldn't help but give it a disgusted look.

Damn Rinoa and her fucking feathers.

I'm fucking allergic to feathers.

I kicked it away.

"Squall?"

My mind forgot about the stupid feather, and my ears perked up at the sound of someone's voice.

I stood and wiped unwanted dirt from my pants as I wondered who the person was.

I was too desperate to care.

I turned.

Seifer?

"Squall, are you alright?" he asked. Even from a few feet away, I could see his eyes shimmering with concern.

Seifer?

I didn't care. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was scared. I was alone, Seifer. Alone…

He chuckled. "It's okay, Squall." His arms wrapped around my midsection, pulling me closer to him.

"I was scared," I whispered.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

It felt so good to let me barriers down. Who cared if it was Seifer? I wasn't alone anymore. I felt safe. For once in my life, I actually felt safe.

His grasp loosened, and he pulled back.

I looked up into his eyes. I was tired of pretending. I loved him, and I had to stop denying that. "Seifer?"

A small smile crossed his face. "Yeah?"

My stomach flipped. Did he care about me? Was he actually being nice? No…he'd realize how close we were and then shove me away. He'd call me a faggot. "Seifer?"

His smile widened. One of his hands went to my cheek, holding my face. "What is it, Squall?" His voice was soft, caring.

"Why are you here?"

He was quiet, looking at me thoughtfully. "I knew you'd be here," he said simply, "and I know how much you hate to be alone."

I felt a smile begging to be let loose. "Thank you."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. Instead, he leaned down, his lips meeting mine in a soft kiss. "Are you ready to go home?"

Part of me was ready. I wanted to get away from whatever this place was. But the other part wanted to stay there in his arms.

"I know you didn't expect me of all people to come rescue you," he told me, "but I owed it to you."

I didn't know what he meant by that. I was just happy that he was there, and I was no longer alone. All our years of opposition. All those wasted years. I wanted to be his friend. Hell, I even wanted something more. And that kiss. 

Dammit, Squall, now is not the time nor place to get all mushy.

"Seifer, I need to say something."

Seifer looked down at me. "I'm listening, Squall."

It felt so good to hear someone say that. No one had ever really "listened" to me before.

"I can't read your mind, Love," he said with a small smirk.

"Can you kiss me again?"

He gave me a curious look. "That's what you wanted to say?"

I shook my head. "No. I'd like another kiss before I lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"Just kiss me."

He silently pressed his lips to mine, this time being more passionate.

I melted at his touch. No one had ever touched me like that.

"Now tell me what you were going to say before I end up fucking you right here," he said, mock seriousness hanging onto his smooth voice.

Not that that would be a bad thing, but… I took in a deep breath. We were out in the middle of only gods knew where, and here I was, about to profess my undying love to my long time rival. "Seifer, I like being with you, as much as an asshole as you are." He smirked at that, and I continued, "I wanted to be your friend, but I worried that if I told you, that would show my weakness, and you'd just use it against me."

"Love, I would never…"

"Let me finish," I said softly, looking down at my boots. "As I grew, I noticed I was attracted to you. I tried to ignore the attraction, thinking it was only my hormones. But, Seifer, now I know better." I looked up into his soft eyes, desperately wishing we could stay on this floating island for a little while longer. "I love you." Yes, folks, the Great Squall Leonhart is in love.

His eyes brightened and his cheeks flushed under the pale light. 

"And I know this isn't the best time…"

"Squall, I love you too."

I froze. He loves me too? Wait, did I hear right? "Excuse me?"

The tall blonde chuckled. "Yes, Love. You heard right."

A broad smile somehow found its way to my face. Yes, folks, the Great Squall Leonhart can smile.

"You should smile more often, Love." He kissed my nose. The Great Seifer Almasy kissed _my_ nose.

"Thanks for coming, Seif."

"I knew you'd rather it be me than Rinoa."

I nodded. "You've never been more right."

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

A lot of kissing going on, no? Gods, how long have I wanted this? To feel his lips on mine, his sweet breath on my skin, his fingers interlocked with mine?

"So, Love, how do you suppose we get home?" Seifer asked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we began to walk away from the edge.

And Rinoa's damn feather.

"Selphie probably wants her Garden Festival committee," I said.

"Chicken wants his hotdogs."

I smiled. "Irvine wants the Balamb girls."

"Quistis wants her classroom."

"They're all thinking of Balamb?" I asked.

"Makes the most sense."

"What about Rinoa?" The question was filled with doubt, though I didn't give a fuck about Rinoa. 

"She wants Angelo." Seifer turned and smiled at me.

"Then let's go to Balamb."

He nodded. "I'll think of your dorm if you think of mine."

"Seif, I don't want to be in your dorm if your not going to be there."

"Oh. Good point. Your dorm." He closed his eyes and stopped walking.

I watched him for a while. Seifer Almasy; biggest asshole on campus. My angel. And he didn't have feathers, so I didn't have to worry about my allergies.

One of his eyes opened, and he peeked at me. "Squall, this ain't going to work if you keep lookin' at me like that."

I smiled and softly kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sorry." I closed my eyes. "My eyes are closed."

"Good."

For a few moments, I felt light and airy. I squeezed Seifer's hand to make sure I still had him.

He squeezed back. 

When the feeling disappeared, I opened my eyes.

I was in my dorm, and I still had my angel.

My featherless angel.

Enjoy? I thought it was sweet, but that's just my opinion. Leave a review and tell me what you think! ~jess~


End file.
